warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BladeClan
''Welcome to BladeClan, the Clan of the barren wasteland; Welcome to BladeClan, I am their leader, Greenstar. Welcome to my humble Clan, make yourself at home. Well, as home as you can in these barren wastelands... ''About; BladeClan lives in a once lush forest, that was devastated by Twolegs. Managing to make themselves live here, the cats of BladeClan are hardy, strong, and untrustworthy. They rarely show themselves to the other Clans, and they almost never come to gatherings. ''Join; ''Contact Elorisa to join this Clan. '' ''Rules; There really are only a couple. #DO NOT steal the ideas of this Clan. It took me a while to come up with it, and I would be very mad if anyone did. You would feel the true wrath of Ellie-sama. #No winged cats, cats with fins, or any cats with special powers. It would give them an unfair advantage. I know that sounds strict, but it would give those cats an unfair advantage to be leader, which all cats have a fair shot at. #If the leader dies, the former leader's roleplayer chooses the deputy, either one of their own cats, or another users. It can NOT be the same user's as the leaders. Same with the medicine cat and their apprentices. ''Alleigances; 'Leader: Greenstar - Gruff dark grey tabby tom with large ears, one of them badly torn, three scars above his nose, a stunted, bitten, and scarred tail, and pale, ashy, green eyes. Roleplayed by Jack. '''Deputy: Leopardfeather - Golden tabby she-cat with brown spots on her forehead, and black spots dotting her sleek, slender pelt, piercing amber-yellow eyes, and a white paw and muzzle. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 'Medicine Cat:' Palemask - Beautiful, elegant, short-furred pale gray she-cat with a white face, like a beautiful mask, very light brown, almost white, paws, and dull gray eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' Keyblade - Imaginative pale gray tabby she-cat with a black underbelly, a pale golden-brown muzzle, ears, and rings around her eyes, white paws, a blue-gray tipped tail, a small, black patch on her flank shaped like a lock, and another shaped like a key on her other side, tufted ears, a longer tuft of fur on her chest, a scarred, blinded eye, a long scar on her flank, and calm, pale and intense, firey eyes, one is pale blue, the other bright amber, the amber one the blind one. She is Splashfur's mate. Roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Warriors:' Inkpelt - Black tom with a heavy bluish tint to his pelt, a torn ear, a long scar on his throat, and pale gray eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Charmheart - Lithe she-cat with a scarred, missing eye, pale gray fur and a bright green eye. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Tundradust - Small-framed, scarred pure white she-cat with long, soft fur, unusually long whiskers, and sharp green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Duskblade - Big, muscular, long-haired, handsome, long-legged dark brown, dark ginger, dark gray, and black tom with long, slightly dull claws, a dark cream flash on his forehead, tufty, spikey fur, and dark, intense orange eyes with a gray tint. Roleplayed by Dove. Bluelight - Slender, small, sleek-furred, elegant, slightly musulcar, long-legged silver tabby she-cat with a heavy bluish tint to her fur, a ginger chest, cream paws, tail tip, and muzzle, and clear, intense green eyes with faint, yet bright blue rings of color around the pupil. Roleplayed by Dove. Switchwind - Strong, young-looking silver-grey tom with long, silky fur, pine green chest and belly one pale blue eye, and one deep green. Roleplayed by Skydragon. Warangel - Scarlet she-cat with long, wavy fur, black paws, white wing-shaped splashes of fur on her sides and fiery orange and black flecked eyes. Roleplayed by Skydragon. Apprentice: Soulpaw Fangstrike - Slender, sleek-furred, muscular, large, handsome, long-legged, very pale, broad-shouldered, fair, kind, gentle, silver tabby tom with dark, pointed tabby stripes, black paws, ears, muzzle, tail tip, and underbelly, long claws, unusually long fangs, and big, bright, clear blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Splashfur - Slightly muscular, kinda handsome, small, fluffy, dark brown tabby tom with scattered white patches, sleek, well groomed fur that's moderately long, dark brown eyes that are flecked with gold and green, and a strong build. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Nebulacloud - Lithe white she-cat with flecks and speckles of gold, silver, black, gray, ginger, pinky-gray, blue-gray, and even some unknown shades, and pale golden eyes. Formerly of the Dark Forest, taken to BladeClan with Meadowbreeze's help. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Allocthonousheart - Small black and white she-cat with bluish-yellow eyes. Formerly of the Dark Forest, taken to BladeClan with Meadowbreeze's help. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Ratflame - Very small, delicately-built calico she-cat with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Cloudspots - Muscular white tom with large black blotches and green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Nightrise - Slender pale steely-gray she-cat with faint white stripes coating her back, and blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bittersweetsymphony - Elegant brown tabby and white she-cat with a pinkish tail-tip, and calm, pale ambery-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Silverblade - Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Twilightheart - Beautiful dark gray she-cat with a lighter gray front, blue-green markings, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Pumpkinflower - Orange she-cat with orange eyes. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Silverstone - Rather large, slightly muscular, handsome, slender, fluffy, broad-shouldered, wise, long-haired, long-legged, tom with a fluffy white tuft on his forehead, silver fur with slightly darker, silvery-gray patches, a slight bluish tint to his fur, very long, thick, soft fur, a fluffy, large white paw, and dark, murky, yet slightly bright blue eyes that shows his emotions. Roleplayed by Dove. Ivyheart - Small, long-furred, dappled, agressive, muscular, strong-willed, dark brown, black, and ginger tom with a white muzzle, chest, paws, ears, and tail tip, and ivy-colored, dark, yet bright, frighting green eyes that emanate streams of intense silver fire. Named after Ivyfrost. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Starshine - Slender, sleek, outgoing, lovely, small, delicate, soft-furred, black she-cat with white dapples and flecks like stars, long fur, large, wide-spaced, pointed ears, and pale blue eyes that shimmer like the sky, and glimmer with mysteries and hope. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Foilheart - Lightweight, skinny dark gray tom with a very straight and long tail. brother to Saberclaw and Epeefrost. Roleplayed by Mist. Saberclaw - Light gray tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes and extremely sharp claws. Sister to Foilheart and Epeefrost. Roleplayed by Mist. Epeefrost - Dark gray, sturdy, she-cat, sister to Saberclaw and Foilheart. Roleplayed by Mist. Nectarshade - Ginger she-cat with a long, wispy-furred tail. Roleplayed by Mist. Thornfur - Golden brown tom with black paws and a white tailtip. Roleplayed by Mist. Cavusshard - Soft-featured light gray tom with darker grey and white patches, and pale blue eyes. Paluswing - Clumsy dark gray tabby she-cat with white, dark green-gray, dark blue-gray, and golden-brown patches, a natural nick in her ear, a bluejay feather lodged behind the ear with the nick, and dark green eyes. Feralstep - Grayish cream she-cat with blue eyes and reddish spots. She has a small scar across her nose. Roleplayed by Darktail432. 'Apprentices:' Soulpaw - Small, wiry, quiet intelligent pale blue-violet she-cat with thin swirls of silver, a black feather lodged behind one ear, thoughtful, knowing grey eyes, and a sweet musical voice. Roleplayed by Skydragon. Skypaw - White she-cat with skyblue eyes, nimble, and lithe, very fiery tempered, yet sweet to others that know her well. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. 'Queens:' Amethystcloud - Delicate, slender, short-furred, strikingly beautiful, elegant, sleek, glossy, kind, fair, sweet, gentle, white she-cat with purple-gray paws, underbelly, muzzle, tail tip, and ears, pale gray tabby, black, and light brown tabby patches scattered throughout her fur, and pale, knowing, and vibrant blue-purple eyes. A former rogue. Mother of Silverstone's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Amethystcloud's kits: Amberkit - Strikingly beautiful, cherful, spunky, hyperactive, fluffy, long-haired, soft-featured, elegant, good-natured, sweet, slender, golden-colored tabby she-cat with scattered light brown, black, white, and ginger flecks, cream tabby patches scattered through her fur, and dark, beautiful, elegant, forgiving, bright, loving, calm, brilliant amber eyes. Heartkit - Slender, soft-featured, delicate-looking, dedicated, pale, glossy, short-haired, thick-pelted, silky-furred, soft-furred, gentle, elegant, beautiful, muscular, tough, long-legged, broad-shouldered, pinky-gray she-cat with pinkish-ginger paws, ears, tail tip, and muzzle, a reddish-ginger heart marking on her chest, and pale, intense, shining, beautiful, intense, sparkling pinkish-orange eyes. Flowerfang - Elegant, slender, long-furred, small, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, intelligent, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, light brown tabby she-cat with a long, feathery, bushy, slightly lighter tail, cream paws and muzzle, a fluffier dark brown tuft on her head, big, bright, and calm blue-brown eyes teeming with knowledge, and two unusually large, fang-like teeth. Expecting Fangheart's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. 'Elders:' Pyrewish - Gruff, old, wirey, hard-muscled, jet black she-cat with patchy fur, a smoky-white underbelly and chest, an aged gray muzzle, and sharp, intense amber eyes that are knowing and calm. Greenstar's mother. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''Former Members; Ivyfrost - Large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a slight greenish tint to his fur, small white paws, a bit of silver on his nose, tail-tip, and chest, with cold, calm, and frosty green eyes, that seem to emanate pale streams of white fire that chill most cats hearts. Killed by Irisshade in a dream. Tundradust's brother. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''RPG Area; Here are the current events going on in BladeClan; *New life growing in the forest. *Other *Rivalty with ShardClan New Life (The little green tree is a tree shoot.) Keypaw and Splashpaw were out on a walk, when Keypaw saw a miniature, green-barked tree. "Splashpaw, what's that?" she said, pointing her tail at the mini-tree. Splashpaw shrugged. "I dunno. Never seen anything like it." he said, licking one of his paws. "Want to go ask Greenstar? He might know." "Or Pyrewish." Splashpaw said, smirking. "She's even older!" Keypaw purred. "Let's go!" she said, and flicked her tail in the direction of camp. .::. As the two apprentices padded into the Elder's Den, Pyrewish looked up at them, scowling. "What'd you want, little ones?" she said, yawning. "We saw a little green tree in the forest and we didn't know what it was. Have you ever seen one?" Splashpaw asked. Pyrewish purred. "You probably are just asking me because I'm old, right?" Keypaw and Splashpaw looked down. She purred again. "I've never seen one."Zexion; The Cloaked Schemer 17:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw got up slowly. "Pyrewish, do you know anyone that would know? Like Greenstar?" he mewed softly. Pyrewish shook her head. "Greenstar never saw one either. I would know, I'm his mother. He would have told me." Keypaw let out a soft groan. "Then we'll never find out." she said, scuffling her paws on the dusty ground. Pyrewish shrugged. "Can't help you there." Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 14:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leopardfeather sighed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 16:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Splashfur yawned, and grabbed a small thrush from the fresh kill pile, and took a small bite, eying the sky for birds. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 20:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) A Strange Sight "This is strange." Feralstep said while taking a little walk. "New growth! Hmmm... could my dream be right?" She sniffed a a baby tree. "This is good.... very good!" Darktail432 15:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Keyblade glanced at Feralstep, dropping her bundle of mallow on the forest floor and approaching the warrior. "Back when I was an apprentice, some trees started to sprout, but then they....stopped. Maybe the forest is starting to regrow." she said with a slight purr in her voice. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we ' ' have mentioned ' ' tying me up in that context, ''' '''do we have any extra rope about?]] 01:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Rivalry with ShardClan Other Bluelight looked at the two kits curled up in her belly. Her mate, Duskblade, and his apprentice, Fangpaw, padded in to see them. She looked up at her mate and purred, "I've named them already. The silver tom is Silverkit, and the brown she-cat is Flowerkit." "They're beautiful, just like you, Bluelight," purred Duskblade. Fangpaw started growing attached to Flowerkit. "Look! She has unusually large fangs like me! I want to mentor her!" he said excitedly. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charmheart purred. "You're kits are beautiful, Bluelight. They'll grow to be fine warriors." Bittersweetkit and Cloudkit scampered over to Bluelight. "Why are they so tiny?" Bittersweetkit mewed, eyes wide. Cloudkit cuffed her over the ear. "'cause they're young, mousebrain!" Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 19:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- As Dreamcatcher's tail wafted around her, Allocthonouspaw was transported to BladeClan, her mother, Nebulacloud, falling next to her. Splashfur and Bittersweetsymphony looked up as the two she-cats materialized into the camp. Cloudspots's fur started to bristle. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he growled. Nebulacloud silenced him with a flick of her long tail. "I am Nebulacloud, and this is my daughter, Allocthonouspaw. We are fomerly of the Dark Forest, and are the daughter and granddaughter of Ivyfrost, a former BladeClan warrior. We have the right to be here." Tundradust poked her head out of the nursery. "You're....related to Ivyfrost?" Allocthonouspaw nodded. "Yep!" Tundradust looked pleadingly at Greenstar. "Let them stay?" He sighed. "Fine. Allocthonouspaw, how long have you been an apprentice?" "Around 7 moons. Why?" Greenstar smiled. "Then You can get your warrior name. I named you Allocthonousheart, for your good nature and strong, pure heart." "Allocthonousheart! Allocthonousheart!" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Keyblade looked over at Splashfur, her secret mate. Her and the dark brown tom had been in love for a long time, and she recently found out she was expecting his kits. She looked around worriedly to see Nebulacloud padding towards her. "Hello, Keyblade. How are you?" she murmured, rubbing her head against her flank. She stiffened. "Are you expecting kits?" Nebulacloud whispered frantically. Keyblade nodded slowly. "Y-yes. Splashfur's. Don't tell anyone!" she hissed. Nebulacloud nodded. "Lips are sealed, promised." Xigbar; The Freeshooter 23:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Keyblade looked sadly at her kits, which were now in the care of Nebulacloud. The older she-cat had said she'd found them in the wasteland, but Greenstar was still skeptical. She sighed, and padded over to Splashfur, who'd she was going on a walk with. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 19:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Amethystcloud looked up from her kits, named Amberkit and Heartkit, to see Flowerfang pad into the nursery. "Hello, Flowerfang," said the white she-cat. "What brings you here?" Flowerfang purred. "I'm expecting Fangstrike's kits. I hope they'll be as strong as yours." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 17:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar glanced at the sky, green eyes reflecting the stars. Tundradust padded up to him, and brushed her pelt against his. They lay together, watching the stars. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 16:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Epeefrost watched the two stargazers. Light seemed to emanate from them. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Trundrafrost sighed happily. "It's been so long since there's been peace in this Clan." she murmured. "But now, we're thriving as best as we can. New kits in the nursery, strong new warriors. Ivyheart and Starshine are wonderful." Greenstar chuckled. "You have to think that, they're our kits." he mewed, and licked his mate's ear. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cavuskit looked up at Nebulacloud, eyes sparkling. "Momma?" he mewed, Nebulacloud sighed, her bright yellow eyes dull. "Cavuskit, wake up Paluskit. I have something to tell you." the little tom nodded at the she-cats words, and nudged his sister awake. Paluskit blinked drowsily, but looked up at Nebulacloud. "Cavuskit, Paluskit...You aren't my kits. I cannot tell you your real mother's name, because she wants to keep it hidden, but she still loves you both very, very much." Nebulacloud mewed. Paluskit blinked, and then smiled. "Alright. Then you're our second momma! Right, Cavuskit!" Cavuskit nodded. Tuomas Wright; Ace Attorney 20:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Keyblade and Splashfur looked proudly at their secret kits, Splashfur being a mentor to his daughter. Nebulacloud padded up to the two parents, a soft smile on her face. "Congrats." she murmured, and padded over to her daughter. Inkpelt padded over with Cavuspaw and Paluspaw. "Let's take them out to show them the territory." Inkpelt mewed, pushing Paluspaw over towards Splashfur. Splashfur nodded, and led the apprentices out of the camp. .::. Paluspaw's mouth opened wide as she saw the territory, all dead, speckled with small, little green trees. "Woww...." she murmured, and a small blue and white feather caught her eye. She picked it up, and stuck it behind her ear. Splashfur looked at her tenderly. Inkpelt continued to lead them along. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 21:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foilheart purred as he watched the cats pad out of camp. "I remember my first time seeing our territory. I nearly fell over." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 23:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charmheart chuckled. "BladeClan's territory is always awe-inspiring." she said, padding up to Foilheart. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't envy ones like Epeefrost, with thicker fur. Heat waves must practically kill her." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 17:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Charmheart shuddered. "Poor Epeefrost." she said. "Heat can be very dangerous." Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 18:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cavusshard entered the medicine cat's den, eyes flashing. "Palemask? Keyblade?" Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Keyblade looked up from where she was sorting her herbs. "Yes, Cavusshard?" she asked, eyes flickering nervously as she eyed her son. "I haven't been able to put much weight on my one paw for a few days. I think it might be sprained." he said, slight pain in his voice. Keyblade padded over to Cavusshard, and examined his paw. "Yep, it's sprained. Palemask! Can you get me some comfrey?" she called. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sighing softly when Palemask didn't respond, Keyblade told Cavusshard to wait, grabbed and chewed up the comfrey herself, and returned, gently applying it to the tom's paw. "Now, stay off of it for awhile, and it should get better. If it hurts worse, come to me!" she called as Cavusshard limped away. [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; one house at a time~]] 23:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pumpkinflower stretched outside the warriors den. ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 23:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Paluswing's ear pricked up as she notcied Pumpkinflower. "Hi, Pumkinflower." she said, smiling in greeting. [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; one house at a time~]] 23:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey," Pumpkinflower greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 00:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How are you?" Paluswing asked, licking a paw absentmindedly. [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; one house at a time~]] 00:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Slightly tired," Pumpkinflower responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 00:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Still, it's a beautiful day, especially with all the new trees sprouting." Paluswing commented, purring. [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; one house at a time~]] 00:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pumpkinflower nodded. "I do prefer autumn a bit more, though." ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 00:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Autumn is beautiful." she replied. [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; one house at a time~]] 00:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah..." ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 00:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leopardfeather shook her thick head with a sigh. She sat down with a tremble as a icy cold wind hit her shoulder. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightrise glanced at the deputy. "What's wrong?" Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we ' ' have mentioned ' ' tying me up in that context, ''' '''do we have any extra rope about?]] 03:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ''Images; The first BladeClan wallpaper. Made by Elorisa. A New Sight "What is that?" Feralstep looked at a small sapling. "New growth! This is something I must tell Pyrewish!" she exclaimed happily. Darktail432 23:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ivyheart padded up behind Feralstep. "New growth, eh?" Fenris[[User Talk:Elorisa| '''What has' ' magic touched ' ' that it ' doesn't spoil?]] 16:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Elorisa